


Restraint

by raggedy_ginger



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gay Space Rocks, Mostly Peridot though, Peridot is so cute when she's flustered, Poly if you squint, Reader is an engineer, Touchy-Feely, cute cuddles, human reader, okay, some of these are gonna be poly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedy_ginger/pseuds/raggedy_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Garnet put a leash on Peridot she also might have unleashed your inner flirt.</p><p>Started as a oneshot and now it's a series of them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Y/N, would you make sure Peridot doesn't turn the microwave into a bomb."  
I poked my head out from under the truck I was taking apart to look at Pearl. She was shooting concerned glances at Garnet and disgusted looks at Peridot.  
"What about the valves ?" She turned to stare at me pleadingly.  
"I'll do them later then." I sighed and slid out from under the truck. Pearl smiled in relief.  
"Thank you, Y/N. I just don't trust her to be on her own."  
I waved my hand dismissively and walked across the machine strewn yard, pausing by Garnet to lay a hand on her back and lean against her side briefly as she wrapped an arm around my hip and squeezed gently. "Want me to put spicy doritos in her hair ?"  
She chuckled and nudged me towards our newest ally. Peridot was growling under her breath and staring aggressively at us.  
"Not yet. And don't give Amethyst any ideas either."  
I sighed dramatically as she pushed me towards Peridot and I let myself flop down across from the green gem. 

Peridot stared suspiciously at me as I scooted closer to her to grab some tools, making unhappy mewing noises as I leaned over her to grab the screwdriver.  
I smiled in amusement as she muttered darkly and grabbed another screwdriver to help.  
"You're a human?" She said the word human like it was an insult. And coming from her it probably was. But after basically living with Pearl for thirteen years I found myself immune to Peridot's scorn.  
"Yup."  
"And you are familiar with machinery?" I suppressed the urge to laugh.  
"I'm an engineer. So if I wasn't then it would be a bit... not good."  
She hummed and we worked in a comfortable silence.  
She was slightly warmer than the crystal gems, I could feel the heat radiate from her where our legs touched.  
"You seem to... enjoy physical contact."  
I was beginning to recognise the way in which she asked questions. It was like she didn't want me to know that she was unsure.  
It was cute.  
I grinned at her.  
"I do. But if you're uncomfortable I can move. I'm just so used to being with the gems."  
"No!" She grew flustered very quickly, her cheeks darkening." I mean... it's fine. You provide shelter from the sun."  
I smirked and stared up at the sun shining directly on Peridot. 

"You know I'm sure we could move your... leash to another post so you can be in the shade. I can finish up with this microwave by myself."  
I could've sworn that she shifted closer as she looked up at me, panicked.  
"No, I like the leash where it is!" A wolfish grin graced my lips as I let my eyes scan her form and follow the line of the leash to its post.  
"I like the leash on you too."  
Peridot blushed and stared up at me with wide eyes at my predatory expression. "No! I don't like the leash where it is!" She managed to stutter.  
I tilted my head to the side and smirked at her.  
"Mmm, maybe around your wrists or ankles instead?"  
She blushed a brilliant shade of green as she realised the innuendo as I eyed her.

"Y/N! Don't flirt with Peridot."  
"Awwww! But, Garnet, she's adorable when she's flustered. And it's the next best thing to putting doritos in her hair!"


	2. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot learns about cuddles and how they're important.

"Sunshine and cuddles." Steven sang as he strummed an idle tune on his ukulele.  
"Rain and warm huddles." I sang back as we giggled and leaned against each other as we sat on the floor by Steven's window.

"I heard something about cuddles!"  
A flash of purple and an enthusiastic roar was followed by a warm body barrelling into my back.  
"Amethyst!" Steven half groaned as he laughed when she sent us tumbling. I laughed as the purple gem growled and curled around the boy, her arms holding him tight against her.  
"Cuddle me, Steven!" Amethyst whined.  
"Cuddlefest!" Steven yelled as he squirmed his way in between the two of us, pulling us closer.  
"I don't think three people count as a Cuddlefest, Steven."  
We all looked up at Pearl with pouts.  
"Then join us." She glared at me as I spoke up, her expression softened when Steven used his innocent eyes. "Fine, but only if Garnet joins." I grinned and pulled Pearl on top of us, she let out an undignified squawk as I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me. She groaned and grumbled as Steven yelled happily and latched onto her arm while Amethyst was curled tightly around Steven, already fast asleep. 

Garnet stood above us, looking down with a smile as she cracked her knuckles.  
"Time to get this Cuddlefest started."  
There was a thump as Garnet let herself fall into the growing pile. We all shuffled and moved around to integrate Garnet into the group cuddle.  
The sun was warm as it streamed in through the large windows and fell upon our skin, and the shaggy carpet beneath us was soft and comforting. My eyes closed as I grew sleepy, the sound of the gems breathing or snoring softly around me lulling me to sleep.

A prodding sensation in my foot drew me from the marvellous feeling of napping. Opening bleary eyes I moaned unhappily as I spotted the cause of my waking.  
"Peridot..." She held a mop in her hand as she poked the sole of my foot and crouched on the floor a few metres away. "What do you want?" I mumbled sleepily.  
"Are you all trying to fuse ?"  
I blinked in confusion and looked at the others. A small smile made its way onto my face as I saw how we all slept peacefully together. Our limbs tangled so no one knew where they ended and another began.  
Amethyst curled around Steven's back, soft snores came from her as she slept.  
Steven was in between Pearl and Amethyst, using Amethyst's luscious white hair as a blanket and Garnet's large thigh as a pillow as she curled around us.  
Pearl was stretched out like a cat alongside me, her head rested on my chest as her soft hair tickled my cheek. Our legs were intertwined and she had an arm thrown over my torso and I held her close with an arm looped around her waist. My head rested against Garnet's chest and I could feel one of her hands tangled in my hair, her gem felt warm.  
I guess we were fused, in some weird emotional way.

I looked back at Peridot who was staring at us suspiciously.  
"We're cuddling."  
I almost laughed at the expression of utter confusion on her face.  
"What is... cuddling?" She frowned at not knowing yet another earth custom. I held out my hand and smiled at her.  
"You'll never know until you try it." The small gem looked at my hand with trepidation and a touch of fear.  
"I'm fi-fine."  
"Trust me, I won't hurt you."  
Cautiously she took my hand, her touch was featherlight. Like she was ready to spring away at a moments notice.

Slowly I pulled her towards me, stopping whenever she started to pull away. For once she was taller than me as she stood hesitantly above me. I let go of her hand and raised my arm slightly to make room for her against my side. It was a few moments before she lay down beside us, curling up into a tight ball a small distance away from our cuddle pile. 

I pulled her against my side, my arm pillowing her neck and resting lightly against her side. Her head rested against the curve of my neck and I felt her surprisingly soft hair against my skin.  
Slowly Peridot relaxed into my embrace, and she no longer flinched every time someone shifted or muttered in their sleep. I smiled and closed my eyes again, even more comfortable than before.  
"This is cuddling."  
"It's not... unpleasant."


	3. Smooth smooth smol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a parade in Beach City.  
> And apparently Peridot is learning to flirt back.
> 
> Chapter title is credited to Spooked_Leaf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these oneshots are becoming addictive to write...  
> If you guys have any requests I'd love to hear them!♥

"Woo! Go Steven!"  
"There's Steven! Hi , Steven! Doesn't he look so handsome in that suit?"  
"Looking sharp, Steven."  
"Where did he get gel for his hair?" I asked absently.  
"He used all the margarine again." Garnet answered as we all waved at Steven from the sidewalk.  
"Oh. It looks really good actually. Especially with him in that tux." We all smiled indulgently as Steven winked at us from on top of the float he was on. 

"I can't see a single thing through all these stupid clods!"  
I looked down to see a petulant Peridot jumping up and down and climbing onto benches to try and see over the crowd. The point of her hair barely cleared my waist. I chuckled and crouched down beside her. "Enjoying the view?"  
She growled at me through suddenly sharp teeth.  
"No, this is the worst view. And I lived in the Crystal Gems' bathroom." 

I just grinned and gestured at the gems.  
"I'm not sure, it seems like a great view to me."  
Peridot blushed a cute emerald as she eyed the back view of the gems.  
"I... um... its.. why do you always do this!" She stomped her foot and I laughed as she tried to glare at me with darkened cheeks.  
"It is a great view though. But I take it you wanna see the parade ?"  
"Yes. That is precisely what I want to do."  
I rolled my eyes at her superior attitude. She always fell back on old habits when she tried to hide her feelings."You trust me enough not to drop you?"  
She eyed me suspiciously as I held out my hand.  
"Will this end with me covered in whipped cream and being licked by Amethyst and Steven?" She asked me with a raised eyebrow.  
"It's not likely..." I said with a grin. The small gem took my hand and I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to sit on my shoulder.

Peridot squealed as I stood up and her hand tightened around mine.  
Garnet glanced at me with a sneaky smile and Amethyst smirked at us from her perch on the rooftop.  
"How's the weather up there, Peri?"Amethyst snickered.  
"It's perfectly fine! I feel so tall up here! Like an all powerful ruler, we should travel like this all the time, Y/N! " Peridot yelled and nearly lost her balance.  
"Although I would miss the view of your rear." The gems burst into laughter at that statement while I felt my skin grow hot as I stared at Peridot.  
"Did you just..?"  
She grinned smugly and placed her hand on my head. Looking and waving at Steven now.  
"Yes. Yes I did."


	4. Drunk and driven wild by the smol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apparently get happy and flirty when I'm drunk XD   
> So this is inspired by my inebriated escapades. 
> 
> The reader is drunk and Peridot learns just what that means.

"I'm gonna go swimming!" I announced enthusiastically and made a break for the shoreline only to be scooped up into Garnet's arms.  
"No you're not."   
Amethyst cackled at Garnet's reply as I reached out towards the ocean from her arms.  
"Dude, you're so drunk. Where's your phone? I gotta tape this!"   
I ignored her as she filched my phone from my pocket, instead distracted by Garnet's hair.   
"Imagine if I put flowers in your hair. You'd look even more beautiful. Can I put flowers in your hair ?" I said excitedly as I squirmed in her arms.

"Please. Please. Please. Embrace the flower power babe." A faint blush dusted her cheeks as I nuzzled her neck and pleaded.  
"Oooooh! Garnet's getting some!""Amethyst is just jealous." I mumbled smugly with my face pressed into the crook of Garnet's neck.  
"How much do you wanna bet she's gonna try and cuddle Peridot." Garnet snorted. "She's always cuddling Peridot even when she's sober." Amethyst hummed and fell silent as they walked back to the temple while I tried to escape Garnet's grip to make another dash for the ocean. 

"Giant woman!"   
I yelled excitedly and pointed to the temple statue as we ascended the stairs. Garnet patted my head fondly.  
"Yes. Well done."   
I grinned proudly and kissed her cheek. She flushed and Amethyst laughed. I kissed her cheek again and was delighted by the giggle that slipped out of Garnet at the soft touch.   
I pressed kisses against her cheeks and jawline. Her giggles morphed into laughter as I kissed her nose. She tried to hold me away from her and tried to control her laughter.   
I just grinned and slung my arms around her neck, kissing her neck and laughing myself as I felt her give in and tickle my sides. 

"Oh god, not again."   
"What... what are they doing. Are   
they trying to eat each other?"   
I whined as Garnet's hands withdrew from my aching sides.  
"Amethyst, did you challenge her to a drinking contest again? You know she doesn't have the same tolerance that gems do."   
I looked up to see we were in the house now, Pearl was staring at us disapprovingly from the couch. I scrambled out of Garnet's arms and launched myself onto Pearl.   
"Pearl! Wouldn't Garnet look beautiful with flowers in her hair?"   
She sighed as I stretched out along the couch, with my arms wrapped firmly around her waist and my head resting in her lap as I nudged her hand with my head. She started to run her fingers through my hair automatically.

"You're always so much worse when you're inebriated." She said half fondly.  
"Don't lie, P. You love it when she's like this." Amethyst commented and I peeked up to see Pearl glaring half heartedly at the purple gem with a blush colouring her face. She flushed a bright turquoise as I pressed kisses against her thighs.   
"Y-Y/N. Wait, Amethyst are you filming this!?"While Pearl bickered with Amethyst I felt someone sit by her side, near my head.   
"Um, what is she doing..." The others fell silent as Peridot spoke and I lifted my head and grinned at her.

"Why is she smiling at me like that? Why is she moving towards me? Gah! What is she doing! Why is she wrapped around me!"   
Her voice became shrill as I curled up around her, my arms wrapping around her waist as I pulled her against my chest and my legs crossed over hers. Amethyst's cackling laughter joined Garnet's amused chuckles as Peridot tensed as my fingertips ghosted over the bare skin of her arms and traced light patterns on her shoulder.  
"Wha-what is she doing?"   
Pearl threw a blanket over us as she blushed. "Y/N gets... handsy when she's like this. And it looks like you're her favourite this time." The slim gem answered as I nuzzled into the back of Peridot's neck, humming sleepily as I held her close and closed my eyes.  
"I'm her favourite? What does that mean?"   
"It means that you have to deal with her now. Don't worry. She'll just sleep now."   
I smiled drowsily and kissed the nape of Peridot's neck, she yelped.

"Coffee."   
I groaned as a soft voice woke me up, the tantalising smell of fresh coffee made me open my eyes. I moaned and heard laughter from somewhere.   
"Coffee?" I mumbled, wincing at the light and noise.   
"Come and get it, Y/N."Reluctantly I rolled myself off the couch, muttering a curse and pulling a blanket over my head like a hood as I stumbled to the kitchen counter where a steaming cup of coffee waited.   
"How's the hangover!"   
I moaned pathetically as Amethyst yelled right next to me.  
"G'way."   
She laughed as I clutched my head and sipped my coffee while slumped in my chair.   
Pearl patted my arm as she passed by while making breakfast and I felt Garnet put an arm around my shoulders as she leaned down to kiss my cheek.   
I felt myself go hot as Garnet chuckled and ruffled my hair. There were faint footsteps and I turned my head to see Peridot staring at me with wide eyes and blushing bright green before she dropped her gaze and hurried to Steven's platform to play one of his video games. I groaned.  
"What did I do?"   
"I filmed the whole thing!"   
I groaned again and let my head hit the counter.  
"I'm gonna need more coffee."

Later that day, after watching videos of last night and dying of embarrassment and apologising to the gems, I sought out Peridot.  
She was still gaming when I found her. 

"Um, Peridot?" I asked hesitantly, my stomach churning with butterflies. She turned around with an irritated expression as she paused the game. Freezing and blushing as she saw it was me.  
"Can we talk?"   
She nodded and quickly turned back to the game. I sat next to her, being careful to keep some distance between us.  
"I just want to say sorry for last night..."  
She pursed her lips and shot a side glance at me while she gamed.  
"I, um , was not in full control of myself. It won't happen again... Sorry."   
I apologised awkwardly and looked at her. She avoided my eyes and concentrated on the screen.   
I sighed, " Sorry... I'll just go now."  
Her small hand grabbed mine as I started to stand. She quickly withdrew it.  
"Pearl explained that when you were dripped,"   
"Drunk." I corrected and she glared at me.  
"When you were drunk you weren't yourself. Like your programming had malfunctioned.""I don't have programming." She scowled at my interruption.  
"And so I do not blame you for what happened... It was also a very... sensible way of staying warm. Especially in this world's winter."   
"Gems don't get cold. And it's 25° at night here."   
"Shut up."


	5. Favourite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot learns a new word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting too fun. This green awkward smol is just too damn cute.

"Y/N, there's another... human term I'm not quite certain of."  
"Shoot, Peridot."  
"What?! Don't shoot me!"  
"I... never mind. What don't you understand?"  
"Steven keeps mentioning his... favourite things and people. I asked him to explain it but he didn't clarify very well. He just said they were his favourites."  
"Oh... well, if something or someone is your favourite it usually means that you love them in different way to other things. Not necessarily that you love them more, but they're just... different."  
"And... everyone has favourites?"  
"Yup."  
"Even the gems?"  
"Especially the gems."  
"Hmmmm. Thank you."  
"No problem."Peridot sat on the couch and contemplated this new notion.  
Pearl's favourite was easy to figure out, Steven. She always worried for him, and his gem had been her leader's, whom she had adored. 

Was that how how you showed who your favourite was? She shook her head, she couldn't feel like that about someone... although... 

Amethyst's favourite was Pearl. It had something to do with how Pearl had found her at the Kindergarten. They were always arguing about something, never able to agree on anything. But they always fought viciously to defend the other. 

Peridot shook her head again. She didn't argue with any of them that much, except perhaps with Pearl and there was no way she was her favourite.

Garnet was trickier... Peridot had trouble understanding the permafusion. She couldn't even guess who her favourite was. Her two halves favourites were each other, and the times she had seen them they were very... close. 

She blushed as her mind wandered to thoughts of warm embraces and familiar and frequent touches. 

Perhaps... she trailed off mentally before sighing and turning her thoughtful gaze on you. 

You were...difficult to predict, constantly forcing her to discard ideas and opinions of you.  
You were always kind and warm towards her. Your frequent hugs and warm touches made her feel... wanted. And the way you would take the time to explain backwards Earth customs to her, you were always willing to help her. Whenever you smiled at her you made her feel... important.  
But you did those things for the others too... you tried to allow for all their individual quirks as they allowed for yours. She would have liked to be your favourite. 

Peridot frowned as she looked down a her lap.  
Who was her favourite?  
Maybe it was Steven,he had saved her several times and he never wanted to hurt her.  
She was fond of Amethyst but the purple gem just didn't seem to be her favourite. Neither was Pearl. And Garnet... well. No.

She glanced back up at you. When she thought about you it was always accompanied by a feeling of warmth... you made her feel big and even smaller all at once.  
Was this how you were supposed to feel about favourites? 

You looked up and locked eyes with Peridot. She felt an embarrassed smile grace her features as you caught her staring. You only laughed and smiled fondly at her before Steven dragged you away for one of his adventures.  
A wonderful shiver ran down her spine as she watched your retreating form with happy smile as she figured out another earth term. 

You were her favourite.


	6. Humany wumany feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road trip with Steven!   
> Who decides to question you about your feelings for our favourite smol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying something a bit different this chapter, I might do something similar with the other gems if it's okay.   
> Enjoy ♥

I had done a lot of stupid things in my life. But as I heard my phone's message tone go off for the hundredth time in the past hour I knew that the stupidest thing I'd done was give Peridot a phone.

Steven glanced at me as I rolled my eyes in exasperation and scrolled through the multiple messages with a small smile.  
"Um, Y/N?" I hummed distractedly.   
He peered over my shoulder at the bright screen.  
"Is that a picture of grumpy cat?"   
I sighed, "Yes."  
"Is the caption ;When you live with the crystal..." He squinted "clods." He finished flatly.  
"Yes."   
"Do I wanna know?"   
"I... I gave Peridot a phone. In case she wanted to contact us while we were away."  
Steven's chin rested on my shoulder and I looked at him and felt my face grow warm as he stared at me with an excited smile and starry eyes.   
"What? Why are you smiling like that..."   
"You and Periiiidot." He sang teasingly and I felt my face grow warm.  
"I was just worried she'd try and build a death ray again." He stuck out his tongue cheekily.  
"Suuuure!"   
I muttered and turned off my phone as the overflow of messages threatened to freeze it.   
"I have no idea what you're implying."   
He leaned over and fell into my lap.   
"You liiiike Peridot, you liiiike Peridot." I spluttered and put my hands over his mouth to stop his chanting. "I do not!"  
"Do too."   
"Do not."  
"Do too."   
"Do not."

I growled at his knowing smile and he giggled as I tickled his sides until he begged for mercy.  
When he regained his breath he leaned against my chest and looked up at me with those irritatingly adorable starry eyes.  
"What?" I asked flatly.  
His eyes grew larger and I pursed my lips awkwardly.  
"Steveeeeen."   
He pouted and I felt my resolve crumble.   
"I... I like Peridot." I mumbled dejectedly.   
"I knew it!" 

I looked up at him with a mournful expression.  
"Is it that obvious?" He smiled and patted my head reassuringly.   
"Very." I groaned at his reply and buried my head in my hands.   
"Oh god, what do the gems think of me?! What does Peridot think of me?!"   
I felt my face grow hot as I thought of all the times I'd let my feelings show for the green gem. 

"Hey," I peeked over my hands at Steven " everyone else except Peridot knows. So it's not so bad!"  
"How comforting." I remarked dryly and Steven grinned.   
"Can I ask you something?"   
I nodded and tried to push my confusing feelings aside.  
"Why don't you tell Peridot how you feel?"   
"Because she would be scared. She wouldn't understand, and she hates not understanding. The gems have spent thousands of years on Earth and they still struggle to understand human emotions. Imagine how little Peridot understands..." I trailed off and gave Steven a tired smile.   
"I know it's kinda scary... but maybe you should try showing her how you feel. Do small things that she can attribute to human customs, you really like her. And you're good for her too, she doesn't throw tantrums half as much as she did before, and she doesn't mind new things when you show them to her. So why not... give it a try ?"   
My arms tightened around him as I enveloped him in a hug.   
"When did you get so knowledgeable?"   
He looked up and grinned.  
"So you'll try?"   
I rolled my eyes at his excited behaviour. "I'll try."  
He cheered and threw his arms around my neck while chattering away.  
With a fond smile I settled down and got comfortable with the small boy squirming and gesturing wildly on my lap. Soon he was yawning in between sentences and his eyes were half closed as he struggled to stay awake. I laughed as he denied his exhaustion while falling asleep against me.   
"Come on, wise man. We've gotta get up early to drive home tomorrow."   
I picked up the now sleeping Steven and carried him to the other bed in the cozy motel room. He mumbled incoherently as I tucked him in and brushed the hair from his face affectionately. 

Long after Steven had fallen asleep I lay awake, staring up at the ceiling and thinking over what Steven said.   
I sighed and leaned over to grab my phone from the bedside table.   
I scrolled through Peridot's messages, smiling as I read through the multiple complaints about the gems and rants about how Pearl had restricted her to one donut a day now.

Steven's words kept swirling in my mind, would it help anything to show affection for Peridot?   
Would it help me?   
I bit my lip and hesitantly typed out a short message.   
Small things, Steven had suggested. Maybe small gestures of how I felt would help lessen the maelstrom of chaotic feelings that hit me whenever I saw the green gem. 

I breathed in deeply to try and calm my nerves and hit send.  
I stared at the message.   
▶I miss you◀   
She was online...  
She read it...   
Nope. I couldn't do it. With a groan I quickly typed out another message and hit send.   
▶And the gems. Tell them I say hi.◀  
I rolled over in bed and buried my face in a pillow.  
My phone vibrated and I clicked on the notification.

I smiled at the picture lighting up my screen.   
It was another grumpy cat meme.   
This time the caption read ;" When your human is gone and you're forced to deal with the crystal clods directly."   
It was something.  
It was a start.


	7. Internet incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot learns about smileys and the dangers of using the Urban Dictionary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★- Peridot   
> ☆- You
> 
> I'm going to drown you all in fluff because I have something very... not fluffy planned for later.  
> So prepare for the feels.
> 
> Also we had really bad flooding in our area due to heavy rains so I got stuck in a bus for several hours while freezing cold and soaked because the only exit on the road had turned into a river. There were even two tornadoes further Inland and we were apparently on national TV.  
> So for once South Africa was on TV for a disaster not caused by themself.  
> It's a novel feeling.
> 
> Sorry for the long note.

★I have decided that humans are not completely useless.★ 

☆Gee, thanks. We feel honoured by your validation.☆

★You're welcome.★ 

☆So what brought about this generous change of heart?☆ 

★Your technology! It is not as inferior and archaic as I thought. These... smartphones are brilliant. Oh and this Internet! Marvellous. And you humans do not just use words to communicate but also small coloured faces with different expressions! And the abbreviations of nearly everything save so much time!★ 

☆Don't forget about smiley faces :)☆  
★WHAT IS THAT. HOW DID YOU DO THAT.★

☆LOL. It's a smiley face. You just use the symbols to make it.☆ 

★:O★ 

☆3: This one looks like you when you're experiencing any emotion that's not smugness or superiority.☆ 

★My facial expressions cannot be captured by mere punctuation marks.★  
★What is LOL ?★ 

☆Google it.☆

★Google is your internet, correct?★ 

☆Um... sure.☆ 

★What is Urban Dictionary?★

☆Peridot, don't go there. Stay away from it.☆ 

★Pffft, I'm perfectly capable of navigating this human term definer.★

☆This is how people like me are made.☆ 

★WHY WOULD ANYONE DO THAT. ALTHOUGH SOME OF THESE THINGS DO NOT SOUND UNPLEASANT.★ 

☆I don't think I want to know what dark part of Urban Dictionary you were corrupted by.☆ 

★Amethyst has just read your previous message and told me that you wanted to be the one corrupting me.★ 

☆She speaks lies. Lies and nonsense.☆ 

★She has told me to look up the definition for corruption on Urban Dictionary.★ 

☆I'm cutting off your internet access.☆


	8. Thieving Dorito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot learns that human clothing has merit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just blown away by how many people like this.   
> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and kind comments you're all amazing!   
> I actually drew a bunch of Peridot things based on this because she's so damn adorable.  
> Enjoy♥

"Um, as much I appreciate the view... what are you doing with your head under Steven's bed and your ass in the air?"   
I jumped as Amethyst suddenly spoke up behind me and hit the back of my head on the bottom of the bed.   
"Shit, we've had a conversation about not sneaking up on me when I'm in compromising positions!" I hissed at her while rubbing my head. She smirked.  
"You're always in a compromising position."  
"Mind your language, Y/N." Pearl reprimanded me, pinching my ass as she passed by. I yelped and glared at her as Amethyst laughed and Pearl looked back over her shoulder with a smirk.  
"See, you're always in a compromising position." The purple gem snickered. "So what are you doing?"   
"Looking for my jacket. It's black with a hood. I don't feel like going back to my place for another one." I said distractedly as I searched through neat piles of washing.   
"Just use one of Steven's." She said in a bored tone.  
"Size difference." I replied while messing up carefully organised and meticulously folded piles of clothes and sticking my tongue out at Pearl as revenge.   
"Oh yeah. Maybe Steven took it?"   
"Nah, he loves his cookie cat sweater too much right now to go back to stealing my clothes. Besides I could've sworn I left it hanging on one of the kitchen chairs..." I trailed off as I thought where else it could be. 

"Peridot, have you seen my jacket?" I asked as the gem wandered past. She froze and slowly inched her way to the hallway.  
"What, no! What jacket? It's not black. I don't know what you're talking about!" With that panicked answer she dashed down the hallway, leaving me staring after her suspiciously.  
"She seemed different..."   
Amethyst snorted as I narrowed my eyes thoughtfully.  
"Wait a minute..."   
"Waaaaiiit a minute."   
"Peridot, that's my jacket, you thieving dorito!" 

The sneaky gem tried to make a run for the front door but she tripped over the hem of my hoodie and fell flat on her face. I laughed and stooped down to pick her up.   
She was happily engulfed by my jacket as she glared up at me and tried to hit me with her sweater sleeves.   
"You're lucky you're so damn cute in my jacket."   
She huffed but a faint blush was visible on her cheeks.  
"It's mine now." Peridot declared.   
"According to human courting rituals that basically means that we're engaging in a... closer relationship." I tried to explain but Peridot just shrugged in my arms. An adorable action as she was cocooned in the jacket.  
"I must have this jacket. It is imperative for my Earth integration." I sighed.   
"You're such a thieving, manipulative and unfairly attractive dorito."   
She smirked and patted my cheek.   
"I'm not a flavoured edible triangle."   
"But you're all those other things?"   
"Yes."  
"Don't forget modest."   
"I was not actually programmed with that trait."  
"Really! I never would have guessed." She stuck out her tongue at that and pointed to the front door.  
"Let's go to the Large round food!"   
"The Big Donut?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you have money?"   
"No."   
"So you steal my clothes and my money now?"   
"Yes."   
I sighed and started walking with a very smug Peridot in my arms and a very ridiculous and distracting warmth in my chest.


	9. Painful puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot learns that actions have consequences. She also learns that maybe they aren't all that bad sometimes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^-^ so this is a big step forward for these oneshots. Tell me what you think!♥ 
> 
> And start preparing for feels.
> 
> I did use some of the episodes script for this.

"So you went to the moon?"  
"Yeah! It was super cool because gravity is weird there so I could do flips and everything."  
"And you didn't bring me back a space rock."  
"Technically the gems are space rocks. And I think we all know that Peridot is your space rock."  
I glared at Steven as he grinned knowingly at me.  
"She's not mine." I said half regretfully as I we walked back to the barn.  
"She thinks you're hers."  
I rolled my eyes at that. "She thinks that she owns this barn, all of my clothing and every monopoly board game in the world because she won that one time."  
Steven laughed at my reply. "True. But you're important to her."  
I shrugged in response, uncomfortable with the emotions that arose as our discussion went on. 

Steven just smiled understandingly and ran ahead to go talk to Pearl about something. I went over to the finished drill to check it over again. 

I was distracted by a suspicious looking Peridot sneaking into the barn. I glanced at Steven who nodded and motioned for me to follow as he went inside.  
With a feeling of dread I entered the cool building, angry yells and a door slamming made me hurry. 

"How could you?! I thought you were beginning to see why Earth is worth saving!" Steven yelled, distraught, as he waved his arms wildly. Something glimmered in his one hand.  
"Steven? What's going on?" I asked while watching Peridot frantically trying to escape the truck.  
"She's trying to contact Homeworld!" He waved what I now saw was a gem in the air.  
"I let myself get carried away, laughing, singing, building our little machine... but don't you see? None of that matters! All that matters is that I'm of use to Yellow Diamond! I have to tell her of what I've learned!" I flinched backwards, Peridot hadn't sounded so... manic and destructive since she'd first come to Earth. 

"But they want to hollow out our planet! They want to kill every living thing on this world. Don't you care about that?!" I stepped in front of Steven protectively while staring disbelievingly at Peridot. She grinned and threw herself against the window. "That's the point! I have to contact Yellow Diamond!"

My hand curled into fists as it dawned on me that Peridot hadn't changed, she still thought Earth was just a lump of dirt. She still thought that none of us mattered. That I didn't matter. The realisation stung.  
"Fetch the gems, Steven." I said while staring coldly at Peridot.  
"No! Don't! Don't get them! Release me!" The gem yowled as Steven ran to inform the Crystal Gems of her betrayal.  
She turned wide imploring eyes on me as she begged for her freedom.  
I scowled and turned on my heels as I stormed out of the barn, slamming the door shut behind me with enough force to shake the building. 

"At least you didn't trust Peridot as much as Y/N did, Steven. That's gotta hurt a lot more for her."  
"Thanks Garnet." I said sourly as I joined the group. They all winced at my dark disposition.  
"You okay, Y/N?" Amethyst asked hesitantly and I nodded curtly and averted my eyes.  
"Look on the bright side. At least you got this thing from her before she did any real damage." Pearl said positively. 

The side of the barn exploded and familiar cackling greeted us as a large robot stepped out of the barn through the wreckage.  
"Free, freeeee! Ahahaha!" She crowed victoriously.  
"We probably shouldn't have left her alone." I said reflectively as she threw the truck at us.  
There were flashes of light as the gems summoned their weapons and charged Peridot in her robot. Somehow she snatched the communication crystal from them and dashed away.  
Amethyst snarled and shape shifted into a helicopter.  
"Get in!"  
"I need alcohol to deal with all of this." I mumbled while shaking my head as I squeezed in with the others and we set off after the fleeing Peridot.  
We quickly caught up and I felt Pearl hand me a sword as the others summoned their weapons.  
"What's up, Perisnot!" Amethyst yelled as we drew nearer.  
Peridot panicked as Garnet launched her gauntlets at her robot, sending it flying into power lines and the crystal slipped out of her grasp and landed several metres away. 

We all launched ourselves through the air as she was trapped in her own machine.  
I growled as I noticed her slip away and go for the crystal.  
I threw my sword and sent the crystal skidding out of her reach as I tackled her to the ground. She hissed and clawed at me as she tried to reach the crystal.  
"I thought you were changing! That you were starting to believe that the Earth is worth saving! I can't believe you're doing this!" I yelped as her nails raked over my face, warm blood welled up in the scratches her sharp nails left.  
"You don't understand! This is the problem with you humans! You let emotion rule over reason! I'm doing what has to be done!" She growled as she got hold of the crystal. I snarled furiously. " I can't believe I let myself fall for you!" I yelled angrily as the crystal started to glow yellow and Peridot cackled gleefully. I felt myself being hauled behind the fallen robot as a projection panel was opened.  
A comforting arm wrapped around my shoulders as Garnet pulled me against her as we watched a gem appear on the projection. 

"This is the Yellow Diamond's Control Room."  
I tuned out the whispers from the others and focused on Peridot.  
"Who authorised you to make this call?"  
The small gem seemed to shrink in on herself. "N-no one, but it's an emergency!"  
"That's no excuse to use the Direct Diamond Communication Channel." The gem said haughtily.  
"Pearl." A deep and authorative voice interrupted.  
"Yes, my diamond?" The Pearl responded meekly.  
"Why is there someone on the Diamond line?"I stopped following the conversation as the giant yellow woman appeared and Peridot seemed to curl in on herself while standing to attention at the same time. I noted how Peridot forgot to clarify which Peridot she was according to Homeworld.  
She glanced at me briefly as she spoke and winced at my stony gaze.

But despite my hurt feelings I still felt protective of Peridot when Yellow Diamond berated and threatened her for failing her mission.  
Suddenly Peridot seemed to grow in stature as she spoke against her superior, eyes darting to me as she spoke.  
"I won't do it! I can tell you with certainty that there are things on this planet worth protecting!" Steven cheered as Yellow Diamond spluttered indignantly in response.  
"What do you know about the Earth?" She leaned forward menacingly and Peridot stood her ground.  
"Apparently more than you!" The small gem waved her arms aggressively. "YOU CLOD!"  
The gems laughed at the familiar insult as Peridot cut off the connection and we abandoned our hiding place to go and join the dumbstruck gem.  
"That was amazing!" Steven yelled enthusiastically.  
"I can't believe I just did that." She moaned as Garnet patted her head.  
I crossed my arms tightly over my torso and hesitated on the edge of the group as the others as they congratulated her.  
I watched smoke waft in the sky from the exploded crystal as Peridot was officially made a crystal gem. Whether she liked it or not. 

 

The sun beat down harshly as I worked on Greg's van, having already stripped down to a tank top as I struggled with the heat. I could hear Steven and Connie chatting excitedly about something as they sat in the shade of the barn.  
Pearl was lazily bickering with Amethyst as the two of them relaxed in the shade together. Garnet was happily sprawled in the hot sun, a sleepy smile on her face as she napped. Greg was snoozing in a lawn chair in the shade, I had chased him away from the van when he had dropped the spark plugs for the fifth time and let the engine hood slam on my head for the second time. We both agreed that it was better I work on my own after that.  
I was stretched out to try and reach a screwdriver as I struggled to hold one part of the engine together at the same time.  
"Need this?" The screwdriver was put into my hands and I glanced up and felt my stomach twist itself into knots.  
Peridot was smirking at me as she stretched to hand me the tool.  
I quickly averted my gaze and focused on the van with a mumbled thanks.  
There was silence as I worked and she watched, occasionally she'd hand me tools and parts.  
"Did I hurt your... 'feelings' again?" She asked suddenly as I brushed my hair out of my eyes, carelessly smearing oil on my face. My eyes flicked to her as she climbed the van's grill to perch on the edge of the hood.  
"No." She seemed dissatisfied with my curt reply.  
"Oh..." There was a tense silence as I avoided her searching gaze. "Why aren't you talking to me? Usually I can't get you to stop."  
I shrugged my shoulders. "I've been busy. Like I am now." I hinted for her to go away as I felt the precarious control I had over my overwhelming emotions begin to slip.  
"You're always saying how I should try and understand other people better, I'm trying right now!" She pressed and I sighed at the guilt and anger warring in my mind.  
"Peridot... just go... "  
I looked up at her for the first time and groaned as she stared at me stubbornly, her brows furrowed in concern. "No. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why you're upset! You and Steven are always telling me that a good friend cares for how you feel. So I'm doing that!"  
"You didn't care before!" I said angrily and slammed my hands against the side of the van. "You didn't care about being a good friend when you took the communicator! And you didn't care about how I felt when you betrayed us for Yellow Diamond!" Peridot stared at me with wide eyes as I lost my temper.  
"But I didn't in the end." She said defensively. I snorted and threw my hands in the air.  
"And that made all the difference when you threw a truck at us!" She rolled her eyes.  
"That was just a distraction for me to get enough distance so I could open the line." Hurt and fury tightened my chest as I started to pace in front of her.  
"Was I a distraction?! Something to amuse you while you waited for a chance to get home? Is that all I am? Some inferior creature that entertains you?" I couldn't stop the words tumbling from my mouth, all of my doubts came to light now.  
"What! No! I- you're important to me! Why are you so upset over this? Nothing bad happened!" Peridot yelled back at me. I groaned and pulled at my hair frustratedly.  
"Because I care! Because I thought... I thought I mattered to you... I thought you cared for me... I let myself care for you in a way I shouldn't have..." I trailed off and looked to Peridot as I slowed my pacing and stood in front of her.  
"Y-you do matter to me..." She stuttered and reached out towards me but seemed to think better of it and let her hand fall to her side. "But I don't understand why you're upset... I want to understand." I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose as I started to pace again. 

"I was scared when you opened the communication line... I was scared that Homeworld would come back, the gems told me about some of the things Homeworld did during the war... I was scared of losing the gems and Steven again... I was scared of losing you. I'm still scared of losing you..." I came to a halt in front of Peridot, nervously fidgeting with my hands.  
"I know it sounds strange but I'm scared that I'll lose you... I'm scared that one day I won't matter to you, because you'll always matter to me. You'll always be the great and lovable and irritating and adorable Peri-" My words were cut off as Peridot flung her arms around my neck and pushed herself off of the van. I yelped in surprise as her momentum made me lose my balance and we went tumbling to the ground. 

Her lips crashed against mine as we fell and I squeaked. My hands held her waist to keep her from falling as we hit the ground, her forehead hit mine at the impact and we groaned as she drew back.  
Her hands were still tangled in my hair as I stared up at her in a daze, breathless from the sudden kiss and fall.  
She stared at me with hooded eyes behind her visor, her hair was wild and unruly and the sight of her like this sent shivers down my spine.  
Slowly this time, she leaned down and kissed me. Her teeth pulled at my lip and I moaned and dug my nails into her lower waist as she tugged my hair.  
Her eyes were dark and she panted as she drew away.  
"Peridot?" I whispered hoarsely as I tried not to kiss her.  
She grinned crookedly at me. "You told me that you fell for me. I wanted to show you that I fell for you too."  
I laughed and held her tighter.  
"You're such a nerd with your puns."


	10. Sleepy smol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn that Peridot has no inhibitions when it comes to naps. 
> 
> Basically drunk reader behaviour from sleepy Peridot XD

The house was quiet when I walked through the front door, my attention was instantly grabbed by the brightly coloured paper on the kitchen counter.  
I dropped my backpack at the door and picked up the note as I walked past the kitchen counter.  
I smiled and shook my head fondly as I read the note. 

'Y/N, Garnet says you're gonna visit while we're still on our mission.  
So I decided to leave a note so you wouldn't worry!  
Also, Peridot discovered the wonders of sleeping so if she's still asleep try and wake her. Otherwise she ends up sleeping for a day or so.  
See ya later! ★'

I chuckled and started to look for Peridot, it was already noon now. I found her sprawled out on Steven's bed, snuffling softly as she shifted and searched for something as she slept.  
Her hair was ruffled and out of shape from her constant tossing and turning, her visor sat skew on her face and her cheeks were flushed lightly as she pouted.  
Butterflies started in my stomach at the sight of her so unguarded.  
Reluctantly I moved to wake her.

"Peridot, wake up." She groaned and rolled over as I laughed.  
"It's twelve, you've gotta get up." She mumbled something about time differences between Earth and Homeworld.  
"Gems don't sleep on Homeworld." I said smugly.  
Peridot growled in irritation and with surprising speed she pulled me onto the bed beside her. I yelped and felt hot all of a sudden when she slung her arm over my waist, her hand resting very low on my waist as she pulled me close and nuzzled into my chest.  
My heart thudded impossibly loud as Peridot hummed happily and snuggled against me, her hand slipped underneath my shirt and settled against the the bare curve of my waist as she fell back to sleep with a dorky smile. 

I plucked the visor off of her face and set it on the bedside table and pulled one of Steven's blankets over us as I got comfortable with Peridot melded against my body.  
I wrapped an arm around her and tucked my chin against my chest so that our foreheads touched as I started to drift into a peaceful doze.

"Well now we know Y/N shouldn't be the one to wake Peridot."  
"Is Peridot's hand where I think it is?"  
"Amethyst get your head out of the gutter!"  
"We were all thinking it!"  
"They're so cute together! Can't we just let them wake up on their own?" "Well..."  
"I agree with Steven. Y/N hasn't slept much for the last few days and Peridot... seems to enjoy cuddling with her. No one wake them."  
"Garnet, did you see this future happening?"  
"Perhaps..." 

I waited until their voices and footsteps faded before opening my eyes.  
Gorgeous green eyes stared straight into mine and I felt myself flush.  
"Don't talk till they're definitely gone." I whispered as she nodded dumbly as her face blushed a brilliant emerald.  
"I'm sorry. I uh, didn't... um... sorry." She whispered in embarrassment and I smiled and bopped her nose with mine, unable to resist the urge.  
"I don't mind. I liked you being the instigator for a change."  
"Wait, you enjoy me instigating physical contact?" I sighed fondly as she looked at me nervously.  
"Of course. Although you don't have to keep your hand on my ass. I'm pretty sure the gems are gone."  
"I instigated this physical contact, I must see it through."  
I laughed and pulled her closer.  
"I don't think I should instigate that kind of physical contact right now."  
She raised an eyebrow and I felt heat pool in the pit of my stomach as I banished all thoughts of what I could start.  
"There's different types of contact?" "I'm not having this conversation with you while we're in bed together and you're feeling possessive over my ass."


	11. Saying sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot learns that it's okay to be afraid..  
> And you learn that Garnet is a meddling meddler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Update!   
> Sorry for the time in between updates this time, I'm hoping to do a lot more this month.   
> But I need more ideas so send in requests and ideas and keep being the lovely people you are!♥

"Gah! Stupid bloody truck." I muttered darkly and pushed my hair out of my eyes with the back of my hand, smearing even more grime and dust onto my face.   
Pearl and Amethyst shot me concerned looks from where they stood together in front of the blackboard and I only continued to mutter while lying on my back and tinkering with the truck.

"Ugh, what you're doing is completely wrong. Do you even know how to use a spanner." My jaw clenched as I glared up at the source of the voice.   
"I don't recall asking for your input." I said sharply while scowling at her as she stared distastefully at me.   
"You should learn to though, you're completely butchering that piece of machinery." Her condescending tone sent a spike of anger through me but I bit back the sarcastic response.   
"And you're completely covered in who knows what. You're just like your planet, dirty and backwards." I ground my teeth and glared furiously at the irritating gem.   
"And you're just like your planet, Peridot! Overbearing and inconsiderate." I snarled and she scowled at me and stomped her foot as she threw her hands into the air in frustration.   
"At least I'm intelligent enough to know how to use basic tools!"   
"At least my height isn't made up of my ego like yours is!"  
"At least my physical form is functional! You just sleep and eat all day in an endless cycle!"   
"Pfffft, you can't even open a pickle jar! I'm easily stronger than you." By now I had slid out from underneath the truck and was standing nose to nose with Peridot as we scowled at each other.  
She gave a bark of laughter and rapped my forehead with her knuckles.   
"Pity that doesn't apply to your mental faculties." 

I growled and slapped her hand away.   
"I would give you the verbal smack down of the century but I'm busy right now and I don't want people interfering when you admit you're wrong!" I hissed at her and slid back under the truck.   
Peridot just laughed patronisingly. "You just realised you can't compete with my superior intellect and personality." I rolled my eyes and ran my hand over the underside of the car to collect dirt and old oil before I wiped my hand on her cheek and sticking out my tongue childishly.   
"Who's the dirty one now?"   
She made a strangled growling noise in the back of her throat and stormed away.   
"It's still you!" She yelled over her shoulder as she retreated to the platform with the couch and TV.   
I went back to trying to fix the truck, far angrier than before and finding it difficult not to throw my things across the room every time my shaking hands fumbled with the tools and messed up my progress.   
I was muttering and mumbling angrily when a shadow fell over me.   
"Y/N."   
"What?" I bit out without looking to see who it was.   
A foot slipped under the skateboard I was using to rest on and pulled me out from under the car. I squinted up at Garnet with a scowl.   
"Let's talk."   
"That doesn't sound like a request!"I called as she walked outside of the barn.   
"It's not. Now hurry up."   
With much grumbling I got to my feet and followed Garnet outside.   
"Sit." She said as she settled on a hay bale and patted the space next to her. I sighed and did as she said.   
"Okay, I'm here. Let's talk." She chuckled at my sulky tone.   
"You're a lot like Ruby when you don't want to talk. She's usually the one to rage and deny the problems existence."   
The sarcastic retort died on my tongue, my curiosity for where this conversation would go overpowered my boiling anger for the moment. So I leaned back against the barn wall and waited for Garnet to continue.   
"When her and Sapphire first fused they fought over nearly everything. From pizza toppings to TV shows. They would unfuse in the middle of board games because they disagreed about the rules of it."   
"How did they stop arguing about everything?" I asked and Garnet smiled fondly.   
"They never did. They still argue every day about the stupidest things, but they don't let their arguments get between them or the rest of the team." I flushed with embarrassment at the reminder of how I'd fought with Peridot in front of everyone.   
"She's just so irritating and egotistical and entitled and thinks she's better than every human because she's a gem! And lately she avoids me and when we talk it's just arguing, did I do something wrong? Why does she just hate me all of a sudden? We always used to bicker but never like this... I just... I'm angry with her for not telling me what's really wrong..." I trailed off and stared down at the ground, a whirlwind of feelings swirled in my mind.   
Garnet slipped a comforting arm over my shoulder and squeezed me reassuringly.   
"You're hurt. But Peridot is confused, she's never had to deal with the emotions she's experiencing now, so she's defending herself by pulling away." I looked up at her with a confused frown.   
"But... what feelings?"   
Garnet chuckled. "Feelings for you. You have them for her too but you know what they are and what they mean. You may be scared of what will happen but you know what the feelings are. Peridot doesn't, all she knows is that the feelings are caused by you. So she's doing the logical thing and trying to stay away."I groaned and let my head fall against Garnet's shoulder.   
"Why couldn't I fall for someone who's not terrified of feeling things?" 

Garnet just laughed and patted my head. "Because you need her and she needs you."   
I looked up at her hopelessly. "How am I supposed to make things work with Peridot?"   
Garnet smiled and took off her shades. Her captivating eyes locked onto me and I was mesmerised by the fiery red and icy blue eyes. Her third eye was a vibrant purple, a perfect blend of the red and blue.   
"Relationships take work and they take time. You're going to argue and have bad days. But you're also going to have wonderful moments that you'll treasure. It may not always seem like it but you are in a in a relationship with Peridot. It's not going to be easy, you're both stubborn and obsessive and different, but that's what makes it worthwhile." 

Her eyes were soft and loving and I let myself be pulled into a hug, needing the comforting familiarity.   
I sighed into her chest. "I should go apologise to Peridot... shouldn't I..."   
Garnet hugged me tightly for a moment and drew away.   
"I suggest distracting her with kisses and compliments." She winked suggestively and I couldn't help but laugh as I realised who it was that winked at me.   
"Thanks, Ruby. But I think kissing won't help me in this situation. But appealing to her ego might work." I grinned and stood, dusting the hay off of myself as I started to grow nervous. "Y/N..." Garnet said warningly as I stalled.   
"Fine, fine. I'm going..." I sighed and went back into the barn, reminding myself that I had to do this. 

Apprehensively I approached the platform which Peridot had retreated to.   
She was muttering as she tried to wipe off the oil I'd smeared on her face. Feeling guilty I climbed the steps and stood awkwardly, waiting for her to notice me.   
I coughed softly and her eyes snapped up to me and she scowled.   
"What do you want?" I winced at her her sharp tone and looked down at my fidgeting hands.   
"I want to apologise to you..." I said sheepishly. "Can I sit?" Peridot stared suspiciously at me as I gestured at the open seat of the couch and she nodded. "I'm..." I swallowed my pride.   
"I'm sorry. About all of the things I said... and putting oil all over your face... and saying all of those things I said... You're in a completely different place from your home and you're still learning about people and yourself and... feelings. And wow, I really am a backwards and inconsiderate human..." I felt my face grow warm as I realised how terribly I'd been behaving over the past few days.   
"I've been a terrible friend to you and I'm sorry, Peridot." 

I bit the inside of my cheek as the silence went on.   
And on.   
And on...

"I don't think you're backwards and inconsiderate... or a bad friend. You are very dirty though." She said reflectively.   
I snorted and looked up at her. "So are you."  
She pouted and rubbed uselessly at her face. "Only because of you!"   
The disgruntled gem glared at me as she only wiped the grime over more of her face and onto her hands and I laughed.  
"Here," I took out a relatively clean rag from my pocket. "let me help?"   
She huffed and folded her arms sulkily.   
"Fine." 

I wiped the grimy oil off gently, fighting the butterflies in my stomach at being close to Peridot.   
Her cheeks were coloured a faint emerald underneath the dirt and I smiled shyly.   
"I'm scared too, you know."  
She raised an eyebrow judgingly, but the effect was somewhat ruined when her I wiped her cheek and made her look like a chipmunk.   
"Of what?"   
"Of messing up." I said quietly. "I'm scared of how I feel about you. And I know you are too. I just wanted you to know that you're not alone in feeling overwhelmed with emotions." 

I carefully wiped her adorable button nose and then leaned back to admire her slightly cleaner face.   
"There. I can see your displeased scowl better now."   
She grumbled and blushed as her half hearted scowl wavered.  
"Shut up and give me that rag!"   
Peridot snatched the cloth from my hand and roughly wiped my face.   
"Ow." I murmured patiently as she poked me in the eye for the third time in ten seconds.   
"Sorry." She muttered and tried to be gentler.   
"And not just for poking your vision sphere."  
"Eye." I corrected automatically and she poked my cheek in retaliation. "But... it's okay. I'm also sorry."   
I smiled reassuringly and she smiled back hesitantly.   
"You've said so. Multiple times." I rolled my eyes at her dry tone and she flicked my nose. "But... it's okay."

We shared tentative smiles and I felt the tension between us fade as we relaxed and no longer avoided touching like before. 

"Ow."  
"This is why I wear a visor, Y/N!"


	12. Patience for Peridot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot poofs and you learn what it's like without our favourite space dorito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone reading the Fearing Fusion story, I'm really sorry but I'm nearly finished writing up the next two chapters of it so yay!   
> so there'll be two updates for that.

"She what?!" My voice cracked.   
"She was fighting with us and-"   
"Fighting with you? You know that she hasn't got any fighting skills or experience!"   
"Well she had to learn, Y/N!"   
"She could learn through training!" I growled furiously and tried not to lose my remaining control.   
"She's a Crystal Gem now, Y/N." I would have thrown my hands into the air if they weren't occupied.   
"I know that, Garnet, that's why you should have been protecting her!" 

Garnet flinched slightly at my words and I sighed and let myself fall backwards onto the couch with a deep sigh.   
"I'm sorry... that was too far. I'm just... It's Peridot... and she got hurt badly enough that she had to retreat into her gem?"  
I stared down at the triangular green gem cupped in my hands and my heart constricted suddenly.   
"I already have to worry about all of you but at least you can protect yourselves, Peridot doesn't know how to fight."   
Garnet sat next to me and put an arm around my shoulder.   
"Peridot will be fine, and thanks to her, so will Steven. She saved him today."  
I leaned into her side and ran my thumb over the faceted edge of Peridot's gem.   
"How long will she take to reform?" I mumbled.   
"A while."   
"Thanks for putting my mind at ease." I said dryly.   
"Don't worry, Y/N. You can stay here for as long as it takes for her to reform. I know you always worry too much over these things." 

 

Another crash of thunder shook the house and lightning lit up the dark and gloomy world outside. I winced as the booming sound reverberated deep in my bones.   
Steven snuggled closer to me as we read together on the couch and waited out the thunderstorm.   
He groaned when I got up with a sigh and he lost his comfortable spot.   
"Y/N~" He whined unhappily. "Why did you move?"   
"Peridot hates thunder..." I said with slight embarrassment as I rearranged the blanket her gem was nestled in so that it was wrapped more snugly around her and muffled the sounds of the storm raging outside.   
I settled back down beside Steven with a blush dusting my cheeks as he looked at me with a knowing smirk.   
"Shut it and give me back my blanket, Steven." 

 

"Um, Y/N!"  
"What?"   
"The TV tuned into some program, did you set a reminder?!"   
I scrunched up my nose in thought as I tried to remember if I set a reminder for anything.   
"Nah, I don't think I did. What program is it?" I yelled from the kitchen as he sat in front of the TV while he leaned against Amethyst's back as she lay on her stomach in front of him.   
Steven squinted at the TV and chuckled. "It's Camp Pining Hearts. Peridot probably set it."   
I couldn't help but glance over at the green gem sitting innocently on the kitchen counter, still dormant after a week.   
"Record it."   
"What..." I didn't meet Steven and Amethyst's amused stares, instead I stubbornly stared down at the food I was making.   
"Record it, Peridot only sets reminders for episodes she hasn't watched yet..."   
I felt my face grow warm as they snickered.   
"Geez ,Y/N. I never knew you were such a sap." Amethyst teased and I waved my knife threateningly.   
"Just record the episode or I'm never cooking for you guys again." I muttered while pointing the knife at the giggling pair while my face grew hot.   
"There's gonna be so much to tell Peridot when she gets back." Amethyst whispered loudly to Steven.   
"Don't even think about it!" I yelled and the two laughed. 

 

Three weeks.   
It had been three weeks since Peridot had been poofed and she hadn't reformed yet.   
Three weeks, the gems weren't worried. They just said she was taking her time because she probably hadn't been poofed a lot.   
Steven thought she was deciding where to put the star.  
But no matter how much they tried to reassure me I couldn't stop worrying about her.   
As much as I hated to admit it, I missed the annoying and adorable idiot. 

And to make the whole thing worse, it was raining. Peridot loved the rain. We both did and whenever it did rain we'd usually enjoy being outside in it.   
I looked at her still gem as I sat on the railing of the front porch. Her gem was still covered by a small towel since I was unsure of the rain on her gem.   
"I never would have thought you'd be the one to take forever reforming. You're usually too impatient." I sighed and let my chin rest on the heel of my palm.   
"You've missed the season finale of Camp Pining Hearts. I could spoil it for you as revenge for making me wait so long. I did record it for you though..."   
I watched her gem hopefully but the only thing that changed about it was the fact that it was slightly wet now. I sighed again, "I keep thinking you're still here and I turn to make a comment or just annoy you, but then I remember you're not here. I miss you..."   
I was about to jump off the railing to go inside when there was a bright emerald green light that lit up the gloomy day.   
Peridot's gem rose into the air as her form took shape and filled out before landing gently on the porch. I squeaked in surprise and leaned backwards as the light grew intense, I lost my balance and tumbled off the railing and landed heavily in the sand. 

I gasped as the air was driven out of my lungs at the impact and black spots danced across my vision.   
"Y/N?!" The familiar shout registered dimly as I tried to get my breath back and I saw a flash of green and yellow as Peridot leapt over the railing and tried to land gracefully next to me but lander flat on her face instead.   
"Y/N, are you okay?"   
I coughed and groaned as she hovered over me, her hands were resting uncertainly over my chest.   
" 'm kay." I mumbled breathlessly and pinched her arm.   
"Ow! What was that for?!" She growled at me and rubbed her arm while I gave her a glare and sat up.   
"For taking so bloody long!" I muttered and pulled her into a tight hug.   
"Um?" I tucked my face against the curve of her neck as I wrapped my arm around her.   
"I missed you, you idiot. That's why I'm hugging you." I muttered quietly as we were slowly soaked by the damp sand and fine drizzle.   
"Oh..." Peridot whispered and returned the hug, sensing that for once I needed a simple hug from her with no extra sarcasm.   
"Did you record Camp Pining Hearts for me?"   
"You won't get them if you don't shut up and hug me."


	13. Movie night : Take one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn that Peridot gets lonely too sometimes.  
> And that Garnet is the master of comedy.

I smiled and laughed as Garnet finished her joke, leaving me wiping tears from my eyes.  
"You truly are the master of comedy." I said as I shook my head and tried to get my breath back.  
Garnet smirked lazily and tilted her head in acknowledgement. "You know it."  
"Garnet and Y/N are back!" Steven announced as we walked in to the house laden with our shopping.  
I raised my arms to present bulging white packets. "And we bring snacks!"  
"And movies." Garnet added as she held up the stack of dvds.  
"Have you prepared the nesting grounds?" I asked the half gem in a mock stern voice and he stood to attention and saluted.  
"The nesting grounds are ready, ma'am."  
"And our warriors are at their stations?"  
Steven nodded so hard he nearly fell over. "All except one."  
I tilted my head curiously and our charade was dropped.  
"Who?" I asked with concern as I scanned the gems already settling down in front of the TV while Garnet got the movie ready.  
A pang of disappointment went through my chest as I noted the absence of...  
"Peridot." Steven answered with a sigh and gestured towards the bathroom.  
I nodded and handed him the snacks. "Get everything started so long. I'll go talk to her." 

I headed to Peridot's former accommodation, the door was locked from the inside and I could hear familiar muttering.  
"Peridot? Are you okay?" I asked through the door and knocked.  
"Nyeh! Go away!"  
I sighed in faint irritation.  
"Peri."  
There was a pause.  
And then a soft click as the door unlocked. I opened it and slipped inside, shutting the door behind me. Peridot was sitting in the tub with her knees drawn to her chest as she stared moodily at me.  
I climbed into the tub and sat cross legged across from her. 

"It's movie night."  
She looked at me like I was daft, this was not uncommon for her to do.  
"I'm aware, thank you very much."  
"Aren't you gonna join us?" She avoided my gaze and scowled.  
"No."  
"I like having someone else point out plot holes and make sarcastic comments about the movie."  
"Pearl does that."  
I smiled and tried to catch her gaze.  
"I prefer when it's you though." At that her cheeks darkened and there was a faint smug smile on her lips.  
"So will you please tell me what's wrong? Because I'm not leaving till I know what's bothering you."  
Her brilliant green eyes searched my face as I waited patiently for her to reply.  
"I... never liked being with other people or gems before. I didn't like being... social or trying to anyway. But now that I know what it's like to have... friends and... you." She blushed my favourite shade of emerald and glanced shyly at me. "I'm finding that I don't like being alone anymore. And living in the barn sometimes gets lonely and I don't know what to do except watch Camp Pining Hearts because it makes me feel less alone..." "You're... lonely. I thought you liked living in the barn." I could feel my chest tightening and my stomach churn with guilt and worry and a feeling of kinship...  
Peridot wrapped her arms around her knees and looked away.  
"I do. But I like... I like being with you guys too. And I don't see you guys as often as I did when we worked on the drill. I don't see you..." I stretched out my legs to loop around her and pull her into a hug. 

She was stiff and resistant in my arms at first but eventually relaxed.  
"I miss working on the drill. I guess I actually miss spending so much time with you and the others, I mean we basically lived together for weeks and then all of a sudden we didn't. When I got home I couldn't fall asleep without the TV on, I needed the noise or illusion that I wasn't alone. I miss you too, Peridot..."  
She leaned into me and I held her closer.  
"I have a spare bedroom in my apartment, if say, you'd ever want to stay in Beach City for a while. We could even say it's because you want to learn more about human society?"  
My heart thudded in my chest as I nervously awaited her answer.  
Unconsciously I tightened my arms around her slim frame.  
"I... am not opposed to that idea." She murmured and I beamed happily and let my chin rest on her shoulder.  
We stayed like that, my arms wrapped around her and my legs tangled with hers as she leaned backwards into me.  
"You up for movie night now?"  
"I hope no one took my spot."I rolled my eyes at her familiar complaint and picked her up and carried her out of the tub.  
She threatened me with various violent acts as I carried her out of the bathroom and to the platform where everyone was already settled down and watching a movie with food scattered around them.  
With a playful grin I let myself fall onto the bed with the small green gem still in my arms.  
She hissed and pinched my arm as I got comfortable lying on my stomach and facing the TV. 

I felt a warm weight settle on my back as Peridot seated herself on the curve of my lower back and I couldn't help but smile.  
And if throughout the rest of the movie night Peridot and I were closer to each other than usual, no one mentioned it.


	14. Kiss it better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn that Peridot can do other things with her mouth besides snark and sass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone want me to write a smutty Peridot one shot?   
> Because a lot of these almost end up being way dirtier.   
> But if I do write a smutty one I'll post it on its own.   
> Let me know what you think!

"Y/N? Have you seen the buds that allow for personal and portable music performances?"   
"Your earphones are in here!"   
"For someone who's always speaking about not stealing things you steal a lot."   
"Peridot, don't come in!"   
I babbled in a panic as the gem living with me barged carelessly into my room while I was getting changed.   
I pulled on my shirt and hurriedly tugged it over my midriff.

But it was too late.   
Her quick green eyes zeroed in on my now covered stomach.  
"What was that ?"   
I avoided her keen gaze and pulled on the hem of my shirt.   
"It's nothing, your earphones are on the bedside table where you left them. Now let's go, we were supposed to meet the gems at the Big Donut ten minutes ago."  
She scowled and stepped in front of me as I tried to walk out the room.   
" Y/N..." The small gem warned and I struggled not to laugh at the sight she made.   
"I will kick you in the shin if you laugh at me."   
She was glaring adorably and I grinned at her in amusement.   
"I could just pick you up you know."   
"Then I could headbutt you in the face and I know humans have soft faces."   
"You're extra violent today. Were you playing flappy bird ?"   
Peridot grumbled at that and roughly pushed me onto the bed.   
"That's not the point, stop avoiding my question, what did I see on your stomach?"   
She did her usual clawing her way onto the bed and sat next to me. "I'm not sure you'd want to know." I warned gently and she rolled her eyes.   
"Y/N, whatever I find out about your inferior form will not change my overall opinion of you."   
"Gee thanks, Peridot." I intoned sarcastically and she smiled proudly.   
"You're welcome, now stop avoiding it." 

I sighed and lifted my shirt to bare my midriff to her, smirking slightly at the way she blushed at the action.  
She inhaled sharply as she finally saw the long winding scar that sat low on my waist and stretched from the front of my hip to the base of my spine, it's edges were jagged and it was an almost unnatural shade of silver against my skin.   
I nearly jumped when Peridot's slim fingers grazed the rough edges of my scar.   
"What... what is it?" Her voice was softer now, curiosity coming through.   
"It's a scar, humans get them after a severe injury has healed. I would have died from this injury, but Steven was able to get to me in time to heal me."   
She poked it hesitantly. "Does it hurt?"   
I chuckled and ruffled her hair. "It aches when the weather is cold, and I get phantom pains sometimes but those happen less often now." 

I was trying not to think about how close she was as she leaned into me, or the way her head was bowed and neck was bared while her impossibly distracting fingers traced the scar, she paused as the scar dipped and disappeared briefly under the waistband of my shorts. I refused to let myself wonder what would happen if she followed the scar all the way. 

"How did you get it?"   
"When your ship crashed I was injured by a fragment of the ship, the gems couldn't get to me in time before the crash."   
She looked up at me with wide stricken eyes. "You were... on the ship?"  
I nodded and her face fell and she ran her hand slightly over my hip, sending shoots of warmth from where she touched.   
"You were the one who kept using the comm system so that Jasper had to keep checking the ship?"   
I laughed and grinned cheekily and she giggled.   
"I also kept on stealing her Cape thing."   
"She blamed me for that.""That's what I had hoped for."   
She pushed me half heartedly and I drew her into a one armed hug.   
"I'm glad you weren't killed by the crash, earth would be less enjoyable without you."   
I smiled and let myself fall backwards onto the bed, dragging her with me.   
She huffed grumpily but quickly settled next to me.   
"I enjoy your presence in my life too." I mumbled as I started to drift off to sleep. 

"I know how to make it better! Steven taught me this, he says it's 100% guaranteed to work!"   
I lazily opened my eyes and felt blood rush to my face as Peridot was sitting upright over me, an intense look on her face as she leaned down to my torso.   
"Peri?!" My voice came out as a strained squeak.   
"This has to be done with care and precision so shush."   
She snapped at me as her hands rested on the curves of my waist as she pressed the gentlest of kisses to my scar.   
I gasped at the featherlight touches sending shocks through my body.   
My breath came in shallow pants as she near tortured me with her affection.   
One of my hands went up to rest on Peridot's waist while the other tangled in her surprisingly soft hair.   
She pressed one last kiss to my skin and looked up at me with innocent questioning eyes while her fingers still ghosted over my sensitive skin.

I stared at her with dark hooded eyes as I felt my skin still spark and tingle beneath her touch.   
"Does it feel better now?" The flushed gem asked shyly. 

My voice was still strained when I managed to speak.   
"Peri... what was that?"   
She raised an eyebrow and stared at me incredulously.  
"I was kissing it better. It's something Steven does for almost anything now that he can heal. I thought it might help... and I felt bad because you were hurt because of my ship and-"   
Her words were cut off suddenly when I pulled her on top of me into a hug.   
"Y/N?"   
"I am so glad that your ship crashed, I'd never have gotten to meet you otherwise."   
"Oh..." Peridot said softly and wrapped her arms around me to return the hug.

"But I still think I need you to kiss me better. It doesn't necessarily have to be on the injury, just saying."


	15. Your place or our adoptive family's?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot learns just how easily provoked you are... And she wants to test your limits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry for the long delay but life has been busy lately and I got addicted to Inquisition... but when I saw how this story was doing I just had to write up something! I mean nearly 300 kudos?! Best late Christmas present ever.

"Die die die!"   
My eyes flicked up from the book I was reading and I growled at Peridot as she frantically tapped on her tablet.   
She ignored me and I went back to my book, trying to ignore her as she sat making aggravated little noises just a few feet away from me as we lazed on the couch together.   
There was an explosion sound from the tablet and she moaned loudly. 

I clenched my jaw as my body responded to the sound.   
It only got worse as I looked up to snap at her.   
She was staring avidly at the screen as she lay on her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows, her emerald eyes narrowed in concentration and damn it all, she was biting her lip.   
And making the most sinful noises. "Peri!" I growled again.   
"Eh?" She mumbled in reply as she stuck her tongue out and continued playing.   
"Stop doi-"   
There was the sudden sound of trumpets and she suddenly jumped to her feet and placed her hands on her curvy waist. "I am victorious! Kneel to me pitiful gamers and declare me your superior!"   
Peridot was smirking when she looked down at me and I felt hot all of a sudden.   
"Was there anything you required of the great and victorious Peridot, Y/N?"   
I pressed my lips together and squeaked as she hopped closer.   
"Stop doing that!"   
She raised an eyebrow and bent down so she was at eye level with me. "Stop doing what?"   
I couldn't stop my eyes from flicking to her smirking lips.   
There was a brief glimpse of her sharp white teeth as her smirk broadened and I shivered and tore my gaze away from the distracting sight.  
"Stop doing things that make me want to kiss you!"   
Heat rushed to my face as I refused to look up after my frustrated admission.   
"Make me."   
My heart sped up at the low tone of her voice and I looked up at her in shock.   
"Wh-what...?" She smirked. Her green orbs glinted in the afternoon sunlight and her eyes were narrowed in a challenge.   
"Make. me." 

There was a moment where my heart stopped and the world with it. And then I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers almost desperately, like kissing her was the only thing worth doing in the world. Her delicate hands came up to cup my face as my own hands moved to rest on her waist, fingers splayed over the generous curve of her rear. 

In a lusty haze I lowered her onto her back, my hands moving to rest on the couch on either side of her head so that I could hold my body above hers. Peridot's eyes were a beautiful glimmering shade of forest green, luring me in and tempting me with countless adventures.   
Her chest heaved as she gasped for breath and just like that I couldn't stand not touching her.   
She let out a surprised whine as I leaned down and nuzzled her neck, delighted when she raised her chin and bared her neck while her distracted hands wandered over my torso. I nipped at the sensitive skin, sucking softly and soothing the new marks with soft kisses. I grinned as I saw satisfying array of hickeys trailing from her jawline to her clavicle, Peridot whimpered as I drew away from her. Her hands caressed and teased my hips before slipping under my shirt and tracing the line of my ribs, her fingers curiously brushing against the swell of my chest. I moaned and leaned into her touch using the surge of heat she caused as an excuse to kiss her. Her hands wandered to familiar territory for her as she slipped them beneath my shorts and lightly squeezed my ass.   
I groaned and nibbled her lip, drawing a soft mew from her before pulling back completely. Resisting the urge to pull her upright with me and let this situation play out. Peridot whined and her hands fisted into the fabric of my shirt as she tried to pull me back.   
"Peri..." I managed to say haltingly. "We can't. Not here..." I had to close my eyes lest my resistance crumble if I took in the sight of her, face flushed, hair messy and eyes afire as she lay before me.   
"It's not fair that you look so beautiful right now..." I groaned as I opened my eyes to see Peridot slowly gathering herself yet still shooting heated glances at me.   
"Perhaps we should not see each other for today... I'm not sure I have much restraint around you right now." I muttered while feeling myself blush furiously.   
"That's a great idea. I'm going back to the barn for now!"   
And with that she hopped ofoff the couch and dashed to the warp pad. But as she was enveloped by the blinding light I swear I saw her look me up and down and bare her teeth in a wolf like smile.


	16. Requests

Okay, so I have a few little snippets planned for this story but they're all still in the works because I have no idea how to end any of them.   
So, requests! I need some inspiration to kickstart my own motivation to write.   
You can request anything except anything non consensual etc.   
So go wild, request Peridot going wild!   
Much love to you all and looking forward to seeing what you guys want. 


	17. Drunk confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot begins to learn just why you drink sometimes and what you actually want your relationship to be with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Peridot seems out of character but here it is ! Drunk reader confessing things they normally wouldn't to our favourite smol.   
> Any and all requests will be attempted because you guys are the best. Also these one shots won't really follow a timeline from now on because there's some things I want to post from Peri's early days.   
> Sorry for long AN 

Peridot wasn't quite sure what to make of this... bar. She was fairly certain she liked it, the humans here certainly made her feel even more intelligent and coordinated every time they tripped over nothing or walked into a doorway several times. And everyone was extraordinarily friendly... one of them had been very complimentary towards her until you rejoined her after getting a drink and wrapped an arm around her waist with a sharp smile and dark eyes directed at the man until he left with muttered excuses. Peridot had been relieved after he left but couldn't deny her disappointment when you removed your arm from around her.   
That was before what she estimated to be your ninth drink. After that you seemed to lose the coordination necessary for wrapping an arm around anything. You also lost any dignity and restraint you might have had before and after threatening to fight a stuffed bear head mounted on the bar wall Peridot decided it was time to take you home.

She managed to lead you out of the bar and towards your apartment, it turned out to be difficult to get an intoxicated person to do what you wanted. You got distracted by everything from neon signs to the stars in the sky, and you talked. Incessantly.   
"I coulda taken that bear." You mumbled. "He only had a head and I had a whole body on him!"   
She snorted in amusement, "I'm sure you could have fought this... bear creature."   
"Damn ssstraight." You stumbled slightly and she automatically placed a steadying hand on the small of your back. "You didna drink much huh, Peri?"   
"I don't see the point, no." Peridot answered off-handedly, concentrating on keeping you both upright and in the right direction.   
"I don't like drinking much, but sometimes it's the only thing to do. I don't like the thoughts in my head, they're not nice to me." She glanced at you as you stared up at the stars, a surprisingly sad and distant expression on your face before you turned back to her and smiled lopsidedly and caused a funny flip in her heart. "Except the thoughts of you, they're usually nice. Very nice. Can I tell you something?" You were on the doorstep of your place now and Peridot dug for the keys in the pocket of your pants, you giggled and she felt your fingers brush over the back of her neck causing a shiver of delight to run down her spine.   
"And here I thought I was always coming on to you." You said smugly as she opened the door and herded you inside, closing the door behind you. As soon as she left your side to do so she heard a muted thud as you slid down against the wall and fell to the floor with another giggle. "I may be a lil clumsy."   
Peridot groaned and helped you back to your feet with muttered curses on humans. She finally let you fall safely onto your bed with an exhausted sigh.   
"There, stay." The small gem commanded sternly and you nodded gravely in response before patting the space next to you.   
"Can't leave now, very unsafe, much dark." You informed her seriously and she let out another world weary sigh and sat next to you as you sprawled out on the bed. "You used to be a bad guy, the anemone, emenome..."   
"Enemy." She supplied helpfully and you nodded again and gestured vaguely. "That. You also tried to kill me. Loadsa times. Like once... or two? I dunno. But now you're a Crystal Gem and our friend but I don't wanna be your friend. Or at least just your friend." You added quickly upon seeing Peridot's wide eyes when you looked at her. You blinked owlishly before refocusing, your eyes staring intently into hers with a sudden clarity that made her chest tighten. "We're such good friends and I wanna ruin it, I wanna stop the small games we play and make it a big game. I wanna-"   
"What?! You want to what?" Peridot demanded after you zoned out suddenly. You jolted out of it and smiled dorkishly at her.   
"I forgot. Think it's a secret." She could have smacked you in the face then and there. But she didn't. Instead she flicked your nose with a huff and told you to move over and give her some blanket. You laughed and rolled over to do so, only slinking closer once you were both under the blanket. She only made a disgruntled sound as you moved her when slinging an arm around her waist and tucking your face against the back of her neck. Her breathing jumped but settled quickly as she got comfy with you molded around her. She was... warm. Inside and out. 

"What did you want to tell me, Y/N?" She asked softly, not sure if you were awake.   
"Issa secret, can't tell anyone." You mumbled sleepily.   
"Okay?"   
"I'm Batman." You muttered and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "G'night."


	18. Blushing and burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human!AU in which you meet a cute stranger who has the unfortunate tendency to gesture wildly during conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay update!

The rich aroma of brewing coffee and the familiar hum of the old coffee bean grinder worked wonders in chasing away the groggy feeling of sleep that still clung to my mind. The cafe was warm and smelled of freshly baked pastries and cakes that made my stomach growl and the dull pounding in my head grow stronger as tiredness from a late night was joined by hunger from not eating since yesterday afternoon. I breathed a sigh of relief when I finally got to front of the line and ordered my usual drink and pastry, as I stepped away from the counter with the hot cup and warm pastry in each hand I felt my bad mood lessen slightly in anticipation of the caffeine and treat. On autopilot I walked to my usual table by the window, only vaguely paying attention to the few other people in the cafe.   
And I would have been perfectly content to continue ignoring them all if I was not forced to acknowledge their existence when someone's flailing hand hit me straight in the face, I dropped my coffee and the hot liquid spilled all over my front and arms as I clutched my nose and let out a stream of curses as I felt blood drip onto my hand.   
"Oh my god, I am so sorry! Are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you I swear, I just didn't see you and I was talking to -and oh my stars, you're bleeding." A high pitched voice squeaked and I groaned from the combined pain of scalding hot coffee on my bare arms and my throbbing nose that was still dripping blood. A wad of napkins suddenly appeared, held by delicate hands with chipped green nail polish. My eyes carried on to thin wrists and pale forearms interrupted by the rolled up sleeves of a green hoodie and then my gaze flicked up to the face of my assailant. A shock of almost platinum blond hair that was cut short and carelessly tousled framed a face that was all sharp planes and mortification. A smattering of freckles dusted her button nose and cheeks and her eyes, dear deity in the sky, her eyes were a stunning shade of emerald that even while I was burnt and bleeding captured my attention and made my heart beat faster.   
I took the napkins from her with a muttered thanks and was finally able to stop the blood with one hand while wiping coffee off with the other.   
"I am so sorry. I didn't see you and I got excited and-"   
"It's okay." I cut in, my speech hindered slightly by the tissue pressed to my nose. The girl who hit me was still fidgeting and shifting while her pretty eyes were squinted in concern and her lips were twisted in a frown. For the first time I noticed her friend, a lean and blue haired girl who had only just recovered from a fit of laughter and was now sitting down at a nearby table as she still snorted in amusement while watching the two of us. Most of the other people in the cafe had lost interest by now and I was grateful for that at least.   
"Did I hurt you anywhere else?" The blond's tentative question recaptured my attention and I turned to her with a wry smile as I felt the blood from my nose stop and I could take the tissue away.   
"Uh no I don't think so. Just the wicked punch to my nose and the great blow to my ego." She winced at that but still gave a strained smile.   
"Don't forget the burns." She added and I gave a short laugh.   
"I don't think I can." I replied and she chuckled and shifted restlessly. 

'She's cute.' My mind came to the sudden conclusion and I felt my face heat up as I told it to shut up. 

"I'm gonna just go try and find my remaining dignity by that table over there." I said after a time, the tense silence getting to me. "It was... certainly interesting to meet you."   
The girl's face flushed bright red as I retreated to the table I had been originally heading for. She muttered something and turned back to her friend who was still laughing and I hurried to the window table and buried my head in my hands as soon as I sat down in the booth, careful of my sensitive nose as I did so. My face felt almost as hot as my burnt arms did and I could only imagine the colour my face was now.   
That was easily one of the most embarrassing things to happen to me, and it had to be a cute girl!   
'A really cute girl.' My mind once again supplied in an entirely unhelpful manner and I groaned and let my head rest against the table top. I lay slumped over for quite some time as I contemplated sinking below the table and staying there forever.   
"Um, hay." I started at her voice and sat bolt upright in shock.   
"Hi?" I barely managed to not stutter.   
"I just felt really bad for spilling your coffee and messing your shirt... and punching you in the face... and burning your arms with boiling hot coffee..." She trailed off and I noticed that she was balancing two coffees and a box of pastries. She noticed my gaze and blushed again. "I wanted to make it up to you... so I got you another coffee and food? I was hoping it would be okay if I joined you since Lapis still won't stop laughing." She threw a dirty look over at her amused blue haired friend. I smiled genuinely for the first time that day and gestured for her to sit. She breathed a sigh of relief and flopped onto the seat across from me, sliding a coffee over and putting the pastries in the middle.  
"I'm Peridot. And also still sorry." She introduced herself and I chuckled.  
"Hi Peridot Still Sorry. I'm Y/N." I teased and she half scowled.   
"Did you just make a dad joke?" Peridot peered at me and I grinned and took a sip of thankfully cool coffee. She made a disgusted sound. "You'll get along great with my friends."   
"That would require us seeing more of each other?" I queried, unsure of what she was implying. The blond smirked and took a self satisfied bite of a doughnut before her face crumpled in disgust and she mumbled about the atrocity of boston cream doughnuts. I laughed and gave her the chocolate doughnut instead.   
"Well, taking you to the movies is less expensive than being sued..." She snapped back sassily and I couldn't help but smile in amusement.   
"You're lucky you're so cute, Peridot."


	19. Drug Lord or Dominatrix ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot finds some odd things and draws some even odder conclusions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came to be because of Illusions_and_Shadows !   
> Thank you everyone for the love you've given this story and I'm sorry it took so long to update. It took me 6 hours to write this and I have no idea why.

Peridot had found the chains in the kitchen cupboard. Thick links of hard iron that probably could have restrained an angry corrupted gem monster with several sturdy locks latched on at intervals. She could barely lift all of the chain.   
She knew you were odd even by human standards, but what on earth would you need this much chain for? The sound of keys jangling alerted her to your arrival. She quickly put the chain back where she found it and closed the cupboard door before dashing back to the lounge and leaping on to the couch just in time as you entered with that weeks groceries. 

The next thing she found was some sort of powder in a small bag tucked away in your bedside drawer. It was a dull white, with hints of gray and silver shavings scattered throughout. Peridot had heard of the narcotics of this world, there had been on Homeworld of course but they were mostly a thing of the past, only used by the most defective gems who no longer served their nation. But on Earth drugs were only growing in popularity and strength, she'd read about the overdoses and violence they incited. You had been the one to recommend researching the less savoury parts of Earth, and you had expressed your distaste for drugs when the topic came up. So why would you have them in your home?   
Like with the chains, Peridot put the powder back where she found it and left the room before you found her. 

It was on a quiet night while you were both sitting on the couch together and watching the murder channel that Peridot finally figured it out.   
You were a drug lord. It was the only explanation that fit all of her findings, the chains were for dealers and clients that didn't pay up and the powder she found was clearly some sort of prototype narcotic.   
Peridot inspected you with a critical eye, asleep on the couch you really didn't look very threatening. Especially with your face smooshed against the backrest of the couch and your foot twitching against her leg occasionally. In fact you were kind of cute...   
But drug lords could be cute too, Peridot narrowed her eyes suspiciously and turned to watch the tv program again. 

She watched you closely after that, taking notice of where you went and who you spoke to. You became so energetic, to the point where you barely sat down and your hands shook if you weren't doing some form of physical activity. The oddest thing was how affectionate you were, you were always brushing against someone or touching them as if to reassure yourself of something. That would have been fairly normal if not for the subtle sniffing you kept on doing. Overall you were just weirder than usual. 

It was at night that you finally did something Peridot could use as concrete evidence. She heard the jangling of chain links and peered from beneath her blanket to see you trying to sneak past her room with the heavy chain slung over one shoulder with a backpack on the other. Peridot waited until she heard the front door shut with a soft click before getting up and creeping out the house. She waited in the doorway until her eyes adjusted and she could see you heading for the boardwalk, she followed at a distance.   
She tripped and stubbed her toe and everything in her path, it made her wonder how you were able to navigate flawlessly despite the lack of light and the heavy chains you carried so easily. She lost track of you once you hit the beach and was only able to follow you because of the foot prints left in the sand. You were moving quicker now, heading towards the network of caves tucked into the sheer cliff overlooking the sea. Standing at the entrance and staring at the inky blackness of the cave, Peridot felt like she was about to step into the beast's mouth, a feeling of dread and terror weighed down her small body as she forced locked limbs to move and entered the cave.   
It was dark and cold and she was terrified. She was soaked from the water that she constantly fell in or stumbled into, her body ached from things poking and pinching her as she walked and the worst thing? She wasn't alone in these caves. Something was following her, something big. She could hear it's breathing, every time it stopped there was a horrific cracking noise and wet and heavy breaths that seemed to fill the caves with the stench of rotting meat. Peridot walked faster and faster until she was running, ignoring the sharp pains all over her body. The heavy breathing behind her faded and she stumbled into a cavern lit by moonlight shining through cracks and holes in the rock above, and in one particularly bright pool of moonlight, wrapped in chains and encircled by gleaming white powder; was you.   
"Peridot? What-what are you doing here!? You need to go home right now." Your voice cracked suddenly as you doubled over in pain. There was a familiar cracking noise from one of the multiple entrances to the cave. "Peridot go!" Your voice was a guttural growl more than anything but that seemed unimportant when the smell of rotting meat filled the cave and she could hear that laboured breathing right before it crashed through the entrance across from her. It being a grotesquely oversized gem creature with spindle like legs that cracked beneath it's great weight. It was a monstrosity resembling a spider, and it was charging straight at her.   
Your screams became a furious roar as Peridot was frozen in place. The monster opened it's gaping jaws and Peridot felt a blast of hot rancid air hit her. Just before those jaws could clamp down on her the monster was barreled into from the side and was thrown against the cave wall. It chittered angrily as it got to it's feet and turned it's gaze to it's attacker; a snarling canine animal that had already placed itself between Peridot and the monster. The wolf, Peridot recognized it from an episode of Camp Pining Hearts, launched itself once again at the monster. It was only as it leapt that Peridot noticed the broken chains still wrapped around the wolf's broad torso and chest, glancing over at where you were supposed to be Peridot's breath caught in her chest as she saw shattered pieces of metal links scattered on the floor while the previously whole circle of white powder was scuffed. That meant... She looked back at the wolf battling the monster with a horrified realization. Her horror only grew when one of the monster's razor edged legs managed to pin you down on the floor.   
"Y/N!" Your pained eyes locked onto hers and she knew immediately it was really you. Her shout caught the monsters attention and it started towards her again. She saw you snarl as you realized the same thing and watched as you clamped your jaws down on the creature's fragile legs, biting harder and harder -even as it cut your mouth- until the leg gave way with a sickening crack and the monster faltered. You stumbled to your feet as blood welled from the deep gash along your side. Something on the creature's underbelly caught your gaze and you jumped upwards, hooking jagged claws into flesh and clamping your jaws down on something. There was a moment where nothing happened, and then the creature screamed and something cracked between your jaws and the monster disappeared in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared Peridot saw you lying prone on the cave floor, with a gleaming orange gem in your jaws. You were panting heavily as she approached, jaws straining for a moment before the gem was crushed into small chunks and shards that scattered quickly.   
"Y/N ?" Peridot asked uncertainly and you gave a gentle rumble in reply. "Are you okay?" She got a sarcastic huff to that question.   
"So you're okay enough to be sarcastic then."   
You huffed again in reply while shakily getting into a kneeling position and gesturing at your back.   
"You want me to ride you?" She could have sworn you smirked at that before nodding. "You look pretty filthy to me..." You glared at her and growled warningly. "Okay okay, just let me get these chains off."   
The chains were a mangled mess and combined with the blood still dripping down your side, it took a while to untangle them from your thick fur and let them drop to the ground.   
You twisted around to gently butt your head against her as thanks and she squeaked in surprise. You made an odd noise that sounded like laughing and she felt herself blush.   
Gathering up the scattered remnants of the monsters gem Peridot managed to bubble them and send them to the Temple before gently climbing onto your broad back. She twisted her fingers into your soft fur to stay on your back and you slowly stood and set off at a gentle lope.   
You made your way through the dark caves with no trouble and stuck close to the shoreline when you reached the beach, it was easier to stay out of sight there and the wet sand was soothing on your paws still sore from touching the circle of powdered wolfsbane and silver shavings earlier.  
It wasn't long before you were climbing the steps to the Temple house and stopping in front of the door to let Peridot slide off your back and open the screen door for the both of you.    
You staggered towards the bathroom and she followed and was amused to find you sprawled in the bath tub with your head resting on the edge. You wagged your tail when she approached and she couldn't resist stroking you behind your ears. You closed your eyes and sighed softly. As Peridot climbed into the tub and curled up next to you she knew two things: she quite liked you as a wolf and second; Pearl was gonna be furious when she came out of the Temple to find blood and sand all over her clean floors.


End file.
